pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of the Planet of the Apes
Dawn of the Planet of the Apes is a 2014 American science fiction film directed by Matt Reeves and written by Mark Bomback, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver. It stars Andy Serkis, Jason Clarke, Gary Oldman, Keri Russell, Toby Kebbell, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Kirk Acevedo, and Judy Greer. It is the sequel to the 2011 film Rise of the Planet of the Apes, which began 20th Century Fox's reboot of the original Planet of the Apes series. Dawn is set ten years after the events of Rise, and follows a group of people in San Francisco who struggle to stay alive in the aftermath of a plague that is wiping out humanity, while Caesar tries to maintain dominance over his community of intelligent apes. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes was released in the United States and Canada on July 11, 2014 and was met with positive reviews, with critics praising its visual effects, story, direction, acting and emotional depth. It was also a box office success, having grossed over $710 million worldwide, and received an Academy Award nomination for Best Visual Effects. A third installment, entitled War for the Planet of the Apes, is set to be released on July 14, 2017. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 2.1 Apes 2.2 Humans 3 Production 3.1 Development 3.2 Casting 3.3 Filming 3.4 Visual effects 4 Soundtrack 4.1 Track listing 5 Release 5.1 Marketing 6 Reception 6.1 Box office 6.2 Critical response 6.3 Home media 6.4 Accolades 7 Third film 8 References 9 External links Plot Ten years after the worldwide pandemic of the deadly ALZ-113 virus, or Simian Flu, human civilization is completely destroyed following martial law, civil unrest and the economic collapse of every country in the world. Over 90% of all the human population has died in the pandemic, while apes with genetically enhanced intelligence have started to build a civilization of their own. Near the ruins of San Francisco, Caesar leads and governs an ape colony located in the Muir Woods. While walking through the forest, Caesar's son Blue Eyes and his friend Ash encounter a water worker named Carver, who panics and shoots Ash, wounding him. Carver calls for the rest of his small party of armed survivors, led by a man named Malcolm, while Blue Eyes calls for the other apes. Caesar orders the humans to leave. The remaining humans in San Francisco, who are genetically immune to the virus, are living in a guarded and unfinished high-rise tower within the ruined city. Prompted by Koba, a scarred bonobo who holds a grudge against humans for his mistreatment, Caesar brings an army of apes to the city tower where he conveys the message that while the apes do not want war, they will fight to defend their home. He demands that the humans stay in their territory and states the apes will stay in theirs too. Malcolm convinces his fellow leader Dreyfus to give him three days to reconcile with the apes to gain access to a hydroelectric dam in their territory, which could provide long-term power to the city. Dreyfus, distrustful of the apes, arms survivors using an abandoned armory. Malcolm then travels into the ape village, but is captured by gorilla guards, who bring him to Caesar. After a tense discussion, Caesar allows Malcolm to work on the dam's generator, if they surrender their guns. As Malcolm, his wife Ellie and son Alexander work, they bond with the apes. Mutual distrust of both sides gradually subsides; the truce is endangered when Caesar's infant son Milo discovers a shotgun smuggled in by Carver, but the two sides reconcile when Ellie offers to help treat Caesar's ill wife Cornelia with antibiotics. Meanwhile, Koba discovers the armory and confronts Caesar, questioning his allegiance and taunting him over his "love" for humans. In response, Caesar severely beats Koba, but at the last moment refrains from killing him; adhering to his philosophy that "ape not kill ape", Caesar hesitantly forgives Koba. The furious Koba then returns to the armory, where he steals an assault rifle and murders two human guards. Returning home, he secretly kills Carver, stealing his lighter and cap. The dam is eventually repaired, restoring power to the city. During the celebration, Koba sets fire to the apes' home, then, unseen to anyone else, shoots Caesar in the shoulder, causing him to fall from the settlement's main tree. In the panic of the loss of the alpha and the fire, Koba takes charge, and having planted Carver's cap at the scene of the shooting, urging the apes to fight against the humans. Malcolm's group hides as Koba leads the apes into San Francisco. The apes plunder the armory and charge the tower's gates. Despite heavy casualties, the apes breach the gates using a hijacked tank, overrun the tower and imprison all the humans as Dreyfus flees underground. When Ash refuses Koba's orders to kill unarmed humans, citing Caesar's teachings, Koba kills Ash and imprisons all those known to be loyal to Caesar. Malcolm's group finds Caesar barely alive and transport him to his former home in San Francisco. Caesar reveals to Malcolm that Koba shot him, realizing his notion that apes were better than humans was naïve and that apes can be as violent as humans. Malcolm leaves the group and heads to the city to find medical supplies for Caesar. While looking for medical supplies, Malcolm encounters Blue Eyes; disenchanted with Koba's leadership, the young ape spares Malcolm's life and returns to the house with him, where he reconciles with his father. Caesar grows nostalgic watching a video clip from his childhood of his former owner and father figure Will Rodman on his old camcorder as Malcolm learns of Caesar's past. A plan is put into action: Blue Eyes returns to the tower and frees the caged humans and apes loyal to Caesar, then Malcolm leads the apes, unseen, into the tower from below. After accomplishing this, Malcolm encounters Dreyfus, who informs him that his men have made radio contact with military survivors at a base to the north, who are on their way to help fight the apes. Caesar confronts Koba at the top of the tower, but as they battle, Dreyfus detonates C-4 charges he has planted beneath the tower. The resulting explosion kills him and collapses part of the tower. Caesar overpowers Koba, with Koba hanging over the edge of the tower. Pleading for his life, Koba reminds Caesar that apes do not kill apes themselves, but Caesar states that Koba is not an ape and lets him fall to his death. Malcolm informs Caesar of the impending arrival of human military reinforcements and both lament the lost opportunity for peace. Caesar tells Malcolm that the humans will never forgive the apes for the war they started and advises him to leave with his family for safety as the two of them acknowledge their friendship. As Malcolm disappears into the shadows, Caesar stands before a kneeling mass of apes, awaiting the war to come. Cast Cast and crew of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (from left): director Matt Reeves and stars Jason Clarke, Keri Russell and Andy Serkis Apes Andy Serkis as Caesar, a common chimpanzee and the leader of the evolved ape tribe. Toby Kebbell as Koba, a scarred bonobo and Caesar's treacherous lieutenant. He was previously played by Christopher Gordon in Rise. Nick Thurston as Blue Eyes, a common chimpanzee and Caesar and Cornelia's first son. Karin Konoval as Maurice, a Bornean orangutan and Caesar's friend and advisor. Terry Notary as Rocket, a common chimpanzee and Caesar's friend. Doc Shaw as Ash, a common chimpanzee, son of Rocket, also Blue Eyes' best friend. Judy Greer as Cornelia, a common chimpanzee and Caesar's wife, mother of Blue Eyes and a newborn son named Milo. She was previously played by Devyn Dalton in Rise. Lee Ross as Grey, a common chimpanzee and a follower of Koba. Humans Jason Clarke as Malcolm, the leader of the small group that formed a strong bond with Caesar and the other apes. Gary Oldman as Dreyfus, the leader of the remaining human survivors. Keri Russell as Ellie, a former nurse at the CDC, and Malcolm's wife. Kodi Smit-McPhee as Alexander, Malcolm's son from a previous marriage. Kirk Acevedo as Carver, a former San Francisco water worker and a member of Malcolm's group. Jon Eyez as Foster, a member of Malcolm's group. Enrique Murciano as Kemp, a member of Malcolm's group. Jocko Sims as Werner, the colony's radio operator. Keir O'Donnell as Finney, an ally of Dreyfus. Kevin Rankin as McVeigh, a guard at the colony's armory. Lombardo Boyar as Terry, a guard at the colony's armory. James Franco (uncredited) as Will Rodman from Rise, in a cameo via a video from Caesar's childhood. Production Film set on Rampart Street, New Orleans, May 2013 Development After the release of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, director Rupert Wyatt commented on possible sequels: "I think we're ending with certain questions, which is quite exciting. To me, I can think of all sorts of sequels to this film, but this is just the beginning."5 Screenwriter and producer Rick Jaffa also stated that Rise featured several clues as to future sequels: "I hope that we're building a platform for future films. We're trying to plant a lot of the seeds for a lot of the things you are talking about in terms of the different apes and so forth."6 In an interview recorded after the release of Rise, Wyatt stated, "We want to grow and evolve, in the films that will hopefully come after this, to the '68 original."7 Wyatt also stated that he wants it to take place eight years after Rise, as a whole new ape generation can be born, and explore the dynamics of Caesar and Koba's relationship.8 According to screenwriter Rick Jaffa, a version of the spaceship from the 1968 Planet of the Apes under the name Icarus was in Rise as a deliberate hint to a possible sequel.9 In November 2011, Andy Serkis was the first to be announced as having closed a deal for a sequel to Rise. It was reported to be a "healthy seven-figure deal" for him to reprise his role as Caesar, the ape leader.10 On May 15, 2012, it was announced Scott Z. Burns had been hired to do rewrites on the original screenplay by Rise writers Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver.11 On May 31, 2012, 20th Century Fox announced that the sequel would be titled Dawn of the Planet of the Apes.12 Post-production On September 17, 2012, there were reports that director Wyatt was considering leaving the sequel due to his concern that a May 2014 release date would not give him enough time to make the film properly.13 On October 1, Cloverfield director Matt Reeves was confirmed as his replacement.14 Reeves had been working on developing a new Twilight Zone film.15 On October 18, Mark Bomback, writer of Live Free or Die Hard, was reported to be doing a re-write for Reeves.16 Casting In December 2012, after the departure of director Wyatt, James Franco speculated that he would not be returning for the sequel, saying, "Now Rupert's not a part of it so I don't know. My guess is I won't be in it. Nobody's talked to me since Rupert left."17 Later, Matt Reeves revealed that Franco would be seen in a cameo in the film.1819 Freida Pinto, who played primatologist Caroline Aranha in Rise, confirmed that she would not be returning for Dawn.20 In April 2014, when asked by IGN about the fate of Franco and Pinto's characters, producer Dylan Clark said, "I mean, they’re the ones that died...They were ground zero of the virus."21 In February 2013, actors Gary Oldman, Jason Clarke, and Kodi Smit-McPhee were cast in lead roles for the sequel, set ten years after the events from the first film.2223 In March 2013, actress Keri Russell was cast in a role.24 That same month, Judy Greer was cast as Cornelia, a female chimp and love interest for Caesar.25 Toby Kebbell, Enrique Murciano and Kirk Acevedo joined the cast during filming.needed On May 15, 2013, Jocko Sims was cast in a supporting role of military operative Werner.26 Filming Filming began in April 2013 around the town of Campbell River, British Columbia.27 The location of Vancouver Island was chosen for its similarity to the locations depicted in the film, the forests, and the variety of landscapes.28 Filming in New Orleans started in May 2013 and continued in July 2013 at various locations such as the former Six Flags park Six Flags New Orleans.29 Visual effect Like Rise, visual effects for Dawn were done by Weta Digital. In addition to the apes, Weta created other digital animals, such as a herd of elk, a grizzly bear, and CG doubles of the live horses. The elk were created using key-frame animation and the digital crowd enhancement software MASSIVE, the bear through key-frame animation, and the horses with a mixture of key-frame animation and motion capture. Soundtrack Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Soundtrack album by Michael Giacchino Released August 12, 2014 Recorded 2014 Genre Film score Label Sony Masterworks Michael Giacchino film scores chronology Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) This Is Where I Leave You (2014) The film's score was composed by Michael Giacchino. The soundtrack was released by Sony Masterworks on July 8, 2014.30 Track listing All music composed by Michael Giacchino. No. Title Length 1. "Level Plaguing Field" 2:21 2. "Look Who’s Stalking" 2:35 3. "The Great Ape Processional" 4:34 4. "Past Their Primates" 1:57 5. "Close Encounters of the Furred Kind" 4:38 6. "Monkey to the City" 1:16 7. "The Lost City of Chimpanzee" 3:46 8. "Along Simian Lines" 5:04 9. "Caesar No Evil, Hear No Evil" 2:27 10. "Monkey See, Monkey Coup" 5:12 11. "Gorilla Warfare" 7:37 12. "The Apes of Wrath" 4:28 13. "Gibbon Take" 2:55 14. "Aped Crusaders" 3:26 15. "How Bonobo Can You Go" 5:42 16. "Enough Monkeying Around" 3:35 17. "Primates for Life" 5:42 18. "Planet of the End Credits" 8:56 19. "Ain’t That a Stinger" 1:10 Release On May 31, 2012, Fox announced that Dawn of the Planet of the Apes was scheduled for release on May 23, 2014.12 It was announced on June 20, 2013 that the release date for Dawn was being pushed back two months to July 18, 2014.31 On December 10, 2013, the film was pushed up one week to July 11, 2014.32 The film premiered at the Palace of Fine Arts in San Francisco, California on June 26, 2014.33 The film closed the 36th Moscow International Film Festival on June 28.34 In Hungary, the largest cinema chain called Cinema City could not agree with the film's distributor, InterCom, and as a result it opened on July 17, 2014 on 45 screens, significantly fewer than similar big-budget productions.35 However, the film still managed to top the weekend box office chart of the country beating Transformers: Age of Extinction, which had been leading the chart for three weeks (on 105 screens distributed by UIP Duna).36 Marketing A viral marketing campaign for the film launched in July 2013 included a "simian flu" website37 and mock PSA videos.38 20th Century Fox and Vice Media's Motherboard released three short films online in July 2014 which document the ten-year gap between the events of Rise of the Planet of the Apes and Dawn of the Planet of the Apes.39 A novel titled Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm which is also set between the events of the first two films was published in May 2014 by Titan Books.40 A partnership with 20th Century Fox and Ndemic Creations saw mobile/PC game Plague Inc. get a Dawn of the Planet of the Apes-themed update on July 10, 2014. It allows players to create and customize a simian flu virus to infect the world and eradicate humanity whilst helping apes survive.41 Reception Box office Dawn of the Planet of the Apes was a success at the box office with many critics calling it "the summer’s best popcorn film".42 The film grossed $208,545,589 in North America and $500,290,000 in other territories for a worldwide total of $708,835,589.4 Calculating in all expenses and revenues, Deadline.com estimated that the film made a profit of $182.18 million.43 It had a worldwide opening of $103.3 million which was the 11th highest of 2014.44 Worldwide it is the highest-grossing film in the Planet of the Apes franchise45 and the ninth highest-grossing film of 2014.46 In the U.S.A. and Canada, the film is the highest grossing film in the Planet of the Apes franchise, unadjusted for inflation45 and the eighth highest-grossing film of 2014.47 It opened on July 11, 2014 across 3,967 theaters and topped the box office on its opening day earning $27.7 million (including previews).48 During its traditional three-opening, the film debuted at number one earning $72.6 million, which was 33% higher than its predecessor. Box Office Mojo pointed out that the film's good word of mouth as well as its predecessors', its darker tone, attachment of new characters and of first film's way of ending were all a determining factors of the film's strong opening.49 It remained at the summit for two consecutive weekends in North America despite facing competition with The Purge: Anarchy in its second week.5051 Dawn of the Planet of the Apes earned $31.3 million during its opening weekend internationally from 4,913 screens in 26 markets where it opened at No. 1 in 14 of those. International opening weekend tallies of more than $5 million were witnessed in the UK ($14.88 million), Mexico ($12.94 million), South Korea ($11.5 million), Russia ($9.99 million), Brazil with ($9.2 million) and Australia ($6.6 million).5253 The film topped the box office outside North America for two non-consecutive weekends.5354 Critical response Dawn of the Planet of the Apes received positive reviews upon release.555657 On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a score of 90% based on 268 reviews with a rating average of 7.9/10. The website's consensus reads: "With intelligence and emotional resonance to match its stunning special effects, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes expands on its predecessor with an exciting and ambitious burst of sci-fi achievement."58 On review aggregator Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average, the film has a "generally favorable" rating score of 79 out of 100 based on 48 reviews.59 Guy Lodge of Variety said, "An altogether smashing sequel to 2011's better-than-expected Rise of the Planet of the Apes, this vivid, violent extension of humanoid ape Caesar's troubled quest for independence bests its predecessor in nearly every technical and conceptual department, with incoming helmer Matt Reeves conducting the proceedings with more assertive genre elan than Rise journeyman Rupert Wyatt."60 Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter stated that the film "manages to do at least three things exceptionally well that are hard enough to pull off individually: Maintain a simmering level of tension without let-up for two hours, seriously improve on a very good first entry in a franchise and produce a powerful humanistic statement using a significantly simian cast of characters. In the annals of sequels, Dawn is to Rise of the Planet of the Apes what The Empire Strikes Back was to Star Wars—it's that much better."61 Tim Robey of The Daily Telegraph said, "There's evident patience and intelligence to the filmmaking all over, as well as an engagement with genuine ideas about diplomacy, deterrence, law and leadership. However often it risks monkey-mad silliness, it's impressively un-stupid."62 Drew McWeeny of HitFix awarded the film "A+" and said "Dawn is not just a good genre movie or a good summer movie. It's a great science-fiction film, full-stop, and one of the year's very best movies so far."63 Ty Burr of the Boston Globe wrote that "in bearing, speech, and agonized expressiveness, Serkis’s Caesar conveys the conflicts of a king with almost Shakespearean grandeur."64 A.O. Scott of The New York Times praised the film for being able to balance out the action sequences and special effects with strong storytelling, writing that "Dawn is more than a bunch of occasionally thrilling action sequences, emotional gut punches and throwaway jokes arranged in predictable sequence. It is technically impressive and viscerally exciting, for sure, but it also gives you a lot to think, and even to care, about."65 Less favourable reviews included Andrew O'Hehir at Salon.com who wrote, "Here’s a rule that has gradually become clear to me: Any film that begins with one of those fake-news montages, where snippets of genuine CNN footage are stitched together to concoct a feeling of semi-urgency around its hackneyed apocalypse, already sucks even before it gets started. This one makes a dutiful attempt to struggle back from that suckage, but it all ends in yelling."66 Home media Dawn of the Planet of the Apes was released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD on December 2, 2014.67 According to Nielsen VideoScan, it subsequently became the best-selling home video release for the week.68 Accolades Main article: List of accolades received by Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Third film Main article: War for the Planet of the Apes After seeing his cut of Dawn, 20th Century Fox and Chernin Entertainment signed Matt Reeves to return as director for a third installment of the reboot series. On January 6, 2014, Fox announced Reeves to direct as well as co-write along with Bomback, with a planned July 2016 release. Peter Chernin, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver will produce.69 In January 2015, Fox delayed the release to July 14, 2017.7071 On May 14, 2015, the title was given as War of the Planet of the Apes.72 In August 2015, Deadline reported that Gabriel Chavarria was cast as one of the humans in the film.73 In September 2015, The Hollywood Reporter announced that Woody Harrelson had been cast as the film's antagonist, and that Chavarria's role was small.74 In October 2015, The Wrap reports that Steve Zahn was cast as a new Ape in the film, retitled as War for the Planet of the Apes.75 References 1.Jump up ^ "DAWN OF THE PLANET OF THE APES (12A)". 20th Century Fox. British Board of Film Classification. June 25, 2014. Retrieved June 25, 2014. 2.Jump up ^ "Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Overview - TCM.com". Turner Classic Movies. 3.Jump up ^ "Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Trailers, Reviews, Synopsis, Showtimes and Cast - AllMovie". AllMovie. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c "Dawn of the Panet of the Apes (2014)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved November 6, 2015. 5.Jump up ^ Giroux, Jack (April 15, 2011). "Interview: Director Rupert Wyatt on 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' and The End of Cinema". FilmSchoolRejects.Com. Retrieved April 16, 2011. 6.Jump up ^ Lussier, Germain (April 14, 2011). "Collider Visits The Set of RISE OF THE PLANET OF THE APES; Plus Video Blog". Collider.com. Retrieved April 16, 2011. 7.Jump up ^ "Rise - Rubert Wyatt on Crafting a Summer Blockbuster.wmv". YouTube. August 15, 2011. Retrieved March 5, 2012. 8.Jump up ^ Yamato, Jen (August 8, 2012). "Rise of the Planet of the Apes Director Considers 'Full Metal Jacket with Apes' Sequel Idea". movieline.com. Retrieved May 31, 2012. 9.Jump up ^ Collura, Scott (April 14, 2011). "Visit the Planet of the Apes". IGN. Retrieved April 16, 2011. 10.Jump up ^ Fleming, Mike Jr. (November 3, 2011). "Andy Serkis Closes Big ‘Planet Of The Apes’ Deal; Should Fox Campaign For Oscar?". Deadline.com. Retrieved November 29, 2011. 11.Jump up ^ "'Contagion' Writer Tapped to Pen 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' Sequel". The Hollywood Reporter. 2012-05-15. Retrieved 2012-06-06. 12.^ Jump up to: a b Davis, Edward (May 31, 2012). "'X-Men: First Class' & 'Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes' Sequels Set For Summer 2014; 'Independence Day 3D' Hits July 3, 2013". indiewire.com. Retrieved May 31, 2012. 13.Jump up ^ Fleming, Mike Jr. (September 17, 2012). "Another Fox Shocker: Is Rupert Wyatt Exiting ‘Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes?’". www.deadline.com. Retrieved September 23, 2012. 14.Jump up ^ Lussier, Germain. "Matt Reeves Confirmed to Helm ‘Dawn of the Planet of the Apes’". Slashfilm.com. 15.Jump up ^ "Matt Reeves exits The Twilight Zone movie". Den of Geek. September 26, 2012. Retrieved May 15, 2013. 16.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys (October 18, 2012). "'Wolverine' Writer Tapped for 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved December 18, 2012. 17.Jump up ^ Gallagher, Brian (December 17, 2012). "James Franco Will Not Return in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - MovieWeb.com". MovieWeb.com. Retrieved December 17, 2012. 18.Jump up ^ Parker, Heidi. "James Franco to make cameo in Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes | Mail Online". Dailymail.co.uk. Retrieved 2014-06-11. 19.Jump up ^ "James Franco Is In Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes -- Here's How". Retrieved October 5, 2014. 20.Jump up ^ "James Franco, Freida Pinto out of 'Planet of the Apes' sequel". Digital Spy. Retrieved 20 February 2014. 21.Jump up ^ Scott Collura (15 April 2014). "Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Producer Dylan Clark on Building a Simian Empire". IGN. Retrieved 17 April 2014. 22.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys (February 19, 2013). "'Zero Dark' Actor Jason Clarke to Star in 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved May 14, 2013. 23.Jump up ^ Yamato, Jen (February 22, 2013). "‘Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes’ Casts Kodi Smit-McPhee". Deadline.com. Retrieved May 14, 2013. 24.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave (March 6, 2013). "Keri Russell Joins ‘Dawn of the Planet of the Apes’ (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. Retrieved May 14, 2013. 25.Jump up ^ Buchanan, Kyle (March 28, 2013). "Judy Greer Joins Dawn of the Planet of the Apes ... As a Chimp!". Vulture.com. Retrieved May 14, 2013. 26.Jump up ^ "Jocko Sims Joins ‘Dawn of the Planet of the Apes’ (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. May 16, 2013. Retrieved October 5, 2014. 27.Jump up ^ Strang, Fay (April 11, 2013). "Magic behind the monkey: Andy Serkis sports motion caption suit on set of latest Planet Of The Apes… as Keri Russell makes her debut". Daily Mail. 28.Jump up ^ "Campbell River gets ready for ape invasion". CTV News. March 20, 2013. Retrieved March 20, 2013. 29.Jump up ^ White, Jaquetta (July 14, 2013). "Plans mulled for dormant Six Flags". The Advocate. Retrieved July 15, 2013. 30.Jump up ^ "‘Dawn of the Planet of the Apes’ Soundtrack Details". Film Music Reporter. 2014-06-25. Retrieved 2014-07-10. 31.Jump up ^ "'Independence Day' sequel gets release date as 'X-Men', 'Apes' switch - Movies News". Digital Spy. 2013-06-20. Retrieved 2013-12-10. 32.Jump up ^ "Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Moves Up One Week". ComingSoon.net. Retrieved 2013-12-10. 33.Jump up ^ McCullum, Jennifer (June 27, 2014). "'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' Premiere: How Andy Serkis' Caesar Found a Voice". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved April 11, 2015. 34.Jump up ^ "The opening and closing films". MIFF. Retrieved 14 June 2014. 35.Jump up ^ Varga Ferenc (16 July 2014). "Magyarország legnagyobb mozihálózata nem vetíti az új Majmok bolygóját". ORIGO. Retrieved 16 July 2014. 36.Jump up ^ "Hungary Box Office, July 17–20, 2014". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved August 3, 2014. 37.Jump up ^ "The Simian Flu & You". Simianflu.com. 2013. Archived from the original on July 20, 2014. 38.Jump up ^ Anderton, Ethan (July 20, 2013). "Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Kicks Off Viral Simian Flu Website". Firstshowing.net. Archived from the original on April 1, 2014. 39.Jump up ^ Johns, Nikara (July 2, 2014). "Watch: Planet of the Apes Short Films Document Gap Between Rise and Dawn". Variety. Archived from the original on July 22, 2014. 40.Jump up ^ Clark, Noelene; McIntyre, Gina (May 20, 2014). "Exclusive: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes prequel book’s 1st chapter". Los Angeles Times. Archived from the original on July 17, 2014. 41.Jump up ^ "Mutation 1.9 Announced - the Simian Flu from Dawn of the Planet of the Apes". Ndemiccreations.com. February 7, 2014. Archived from the original on July 28, 2014. 42.Jump up ^ Brent Lang (July 13, 2014). "Box Office: ‘Dawn of the Planet of the Apes’ Rules With $73 Million". Variety. Retrieved November 30, 2014. 43.Jump up ^ Mike Fleming Jr. (March 12, 2015). "No. 8 ‘Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes’ – 2014 Most Valuable Blockbuster Movie Tournament". Deadline.com. Retrieved March 13, 2015. 44.Jump up ^ "All Time Worldwide Opening Records at the Box Office". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved January 2, 2015. 45.^ Jump up to: a b "Planet of the Apes - Total Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved December 4, 2014. 46.Jump up ^ "2014 Worldwide Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved December 4, 2014. 47.Jump up ^ "2014 Domestic Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved November 4, 2014. 48.Jump up ^ Ray Subers (July 12, 2014). "Friday Report: 'Apes' Strong on Opening Day". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved January 2, 2015. 49.Jump up ^ Ray Subers (July 13, 2014). "Weekend Report: 'Apes' Goes Bananas". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved January 2, 2015. 50.Jump up ^ Ray Subers (July 20, 2014). "Weekend Report: 'Apes' Rules Again". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved January 2, 2015. 51.Jump up ^ Ray Subers (July 27, 2014). "Weekend Report: ‘Lucy' Wins Brain vs. Brawn Battle". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved January 2, 2015. 52.Jump up ^ Nancy Tartagloine (July 13, 2014). "Update: Intl Box Office: ‘Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes’ Awakens To $31.1M Overseas; ‘Transformers’ Adds $102M; More". Deadline.com. Retrieved July 14, 2014. 53.^ Jump up to: a b Nancy Tartaglione (July 28, 2014). "FINAL: Intl Box Office: ‘Apes’ Dawns Again; ‘Godzilla’ Stomps Japan; ‘Hercules’ Muscles In; ‘Transformers’ $300M+ In China; Asia Action Ramps Up; More". Deadline.com. Retrieved January 2, 2015. 54.Jump up ^ Nancy Tartaglione (July 28, 2014). "FINAL: Intl Box Office: ‘Transformers’ Adds $84.6M; ‘Apes’ Swings Up With $61.9M; ‘Boyhood’ Growing In UK; More". Deadline.com. Retrieved January 2, 2015. 55.Jump up ^ "Box-Office Preview: 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' Aims to Scare Away Summer Blues". The Hollywood Reporter. July 9, 2014. Retrieved October 5, 2014. 56.Jump up ^ "Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Friday Box Office - Variety". Variety. July 12, 2014. Retrieved October 5, 2014. 57.Jump up ^ Matt Barone (July 10, 2014). "Interview: Performance-Capture King Andy Serkis on Evolving Caesar in "Dawn of the Planet of the Apes"". Complex. Retrieved October 5, 2014. 58.Jump up ^ "Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes". Rotten Tomatoes. Flixster. Retrieved 2014-08-22. 59.Jump up ^ "Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes Reviews - MetaCritic". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved 2014-07-09. 60.Jump up ^ Guy Lodge Film Critic @guylodge. "‘Dawn of the Planet of the Apes’ Review: A Bleak but Thrilling Sequel". Variety. Retrieved 2014-06-29. 61.Jump up ^ "'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes': Film Review". The Hollywood Reporter. 2014-06-20. Retrieved 2014-06-29. 62.Jump up ^ "Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, review: 'impressively un-stupid'". Telegraph. Retrieved 2014-07-10. 63.Jump up ^ Drew McWeeny (June 28, 2014). "‘Review: "Dawn of the Planet of the Apes" is a daring and dazzling accomplishment". HitFix. Retrieved July 8, 2014. 64.Jump up ^ Burr, Ty. "Andy Serkis breathes life into ‘Dawn of the Planet of the Apes’". Boston Globe. 2014 Boston Globe Media Partners, LLC. Retrieved 3 August 2014. 65.Jump up ^ Scott, A.O. "Neighbors Who Need Good Fences". The New York Times. The New York Times Company. Retrieved 3 August 2014. 66.Jump up ^ ""Dawn of the Planet of the Apes": Can the ape-pocalypse save Hollywood’s dreadful summer?". Retrieved December 31, 2014. 67.Jump up ^ "Hail Caesar! Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Hitting DVD and Blu-ray This December". Retrieved October 5, 2014. 68.Jump up ^ Arnold, Thomas K. (December 10, 2014). "'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' Takes Over Home Video Sales Charts". Variety. Retrieved December 10, 2014. 69.Jump up ^ Fleming, Jr., Mike (January 7, 2014). "Matt Reeves To Helm ‘Planet Of The Apes 3′". Deadline.com. Retrieved September 3, 2014. 70.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave (January 5, 2015). "Channing Tatum's X-Men Spinoff to Hit Theaters in 2016". Variety. Retrieved January 7, 2015. 71.Jump up ^ Sneider, Jeff (January 5, 2015). "Channing Tatum's 'Gambit' Gets 2016 Release Date, 'Fantastic Four' Sequel Moves Up". Retrieved January 6, 2015. 72.Jump up ^ "New Planet of the Apes Movie Title Revealed". Collider. Retrieved May 14, 2015. 73.Jump up ^ Fleming, Jr, Mike; Hipes, Patrick (August 24, 2015). "‘War Of The Planet Of The Apes’ Recruits Gabriel Chavarria For Lead Role". Deadline. Retrieved August 26, 2015. 74.Jump up ^ "Woody Harrelson to Play Villain in New 'Planet of the Apes' Movie (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved October 2, 2015. 75.Jump up ^ Sneider, Jeff (October 12, 2015). "Steve Zahn to Play New Ape in Next 'Planet of the Apes' Movie". The Wrap. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Official website #2 Dawn of the Planet of the Apes at the Internet Movie Database Dawn of the Planet of the Apes at Box Office Mojo Dawn of the Planet of the Apes at Rotten Tomatoes Dawn of the Planet of the Apes at Metacritic Category:2014 films Category:English-language films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:Science fiction war films Category:2014 3D films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American 3D films Category:American science fiction films Category:American films Category:American Sign Language films Category:Dolby Atmos films Category:American sequel films Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Films directed by Matt Reeves Category:Films produced by Peter Chernin Category:Films set in forests Category:Films set in San Francisco, California Category:Films set in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Films set in the future Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:Films shot in New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Performance capture in film Category:Planet of the Apes films Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Dystopian films